


The death of a star

by Dand3l1on



Category: Space - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dand3l1on/pseuds/Dand3l1on
Summary: I blame Hathor-Aroha.;) Love you!





	The death of a star

Pluto tiptoed quietly towards Neptune. She could hear her snoring, and although their meetings were few and far between, she hated to wake her. 

The ever present din of the planets began to rise. Pluto tried not to let her curiosity show. After all, they were the ones to kick her out. But as she passed behind Neptune, Triton caught her by the arm. 

“Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey.” Pluto pulled away from his grasp and stared at her feet. 

“You, um, you know what’s going on in there?”

She tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. “You know I don’t.”

“Sorry,” he held up his hand in surrender. “I shouldn’t, um, shouldn’t have brought it up. I won’t ask again.”

“Thanks.” She tried to smile, then turned and walked away. It was going to be a while before she got close to Makemake. She took a deep breath and shook her curls back over her shoulders. 

“Hey wait up!”

She turned around, feeling her heart go a bit watery. Triton was running to catch up with her. 

“Listen, um, you um...”

She stared inquisitively. 

“You...”

She was growing restless, uncertain what he was about to say. “I have to-“

“-you’re beautiful.” He blurted. 

“I know.” She replied. 

“I mean, I think you’re beautiful.” 

“You think I am?” She crossed her arms.

“No, that’s not- um- I mean, I know, and you know-“

“What are you-“

*FA-DOOOSH*

A bright light washed over them, causing both of them to squint. Small meteors and particles rushed past them, abandoning their normal spots in the kuiper belt. Triton turned them both away and shielded Pluto with his arm, tucking her into his side. He spoke over the rush of the wind.

“They must’ve finally had it out!” He hollered.

“Who?! Who had what?!” 

“The sun and earth!” He chanced a look over his shoulder. “They’ve been at it for years!” 

“Again?!”

“More like, still!”

Screams cut through the roar of the wind. They both looked around for the source, Triton finding it first. He pulled Pluto close again, shielding her face. “Don’t look!”

“But I-“

“Don’t!” He curled around her. 

“Who is screaming?!”

“It’s Mercury and Venus,” he replied solemnly. His mouth was only inches from her ear. “I, um, I don’t know if they’ll-“

The wind stopped suddenly. Pluto and Triton lifted their heads, glancing toward the Sun. 

“Woah... It’s, um...”

“Red.” Pluto stared in awe. She tried to smooth out her mess of curls. But just as she checked her pocket for a ribbon, the wind kicked up again. She looked at Triton with panic in her eyes. 

“The wind is going the wrong way.”

“I know.” He stared at her. “Jus- ... Just hold on to me, I won’t let go.”

Pluto nodded. The wind roared past her ears, bringing back the dust. She closed her eyes and tucked herself against Triton’s chest. He wrapped his jacket around her, trying to shield her as much as possible. She uncurled her arms from between them and slid them around his waist. He pulled her closer still, ducking his head to hers.

“248 years is too long!” He tried to yell over the rushing wind. Meteors screamed toward the sun at the speed of light, barely missing them. 

“Too long for what?” She tried to look up are him, but he held her tightly in a protective embrace. 

The wind died down, eventually stopping. All around them the sky was much dimmer than it had ever been. It was eerily quiet. They took a cautious step back, both losing their balance and grappling for purchase.

They caught each other, and Pluto looked up at Triton. He quirked up one corner of his mouth. “It’s too much between-“

“Holy crap you’re bleeding! Hold still!”

Pluto pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and gently pressed it to his eyebrow. 

“A handkerchief? What are you? A 90 year old grandma?” 

“Hey, you’re the one who’s in love with me, so shut it.”

He stared at her blankly.

“Oops, maybe not lo-“

“No! It’s-“ his voice broke. “It’s not that!”

“Yeah, of course it’s not, we only see each other every 248 years...”

“No, I mean, I just hadn’t... um... I kinda wanted to say it first...” His sheepish grin was accompanied by a vibrant blush. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So...”

“I love you.”

“Ok.” She smiled. As the gravity around them diminished, she felt herself drifting farther away from the sun. “Come with me.”

“Where are you going?” 

“I dunno. But, where ever I go, I think I’d like to have you there.”

Triton looked back toward the dying sun, which was growing dimmer by the moment. He smiled at Pluto, took her by the hand, and began walking with her. 

“Hey, I know, let’s go find that New Horizons kid! He does a great rendition of Rocket Man...”


End file.
